


[podfic] In Your Open Arms, Maybe I Belong

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hesitant but then Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Trans Male Character, and related baggage, in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: He likes to think that he knows about sex, and he hates it.00:50:35 :: Written byAntoineroussel.





	[podfic] In Your Open Arms, Maybe I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in your open arms, maybe i belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727248) by [antoineroussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoineroussel/pseuds/antoineroussel). 



 

 

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p4lwx34c0lv2ryp/%5BHRPF%5D%20In%20Your%20Open%20Arms%2C%20Maybe%20I%20Belong.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15rmdMmHUHFyrEzp9M20VrGv2bnoo9TC5)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “fail (at) sex” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Antoineroussel for giving me permission to podfic this work!

**Pics credits:** [rumpled sheets](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gagilas/4691463525/in/photostream/)

**Content warnings:** past bad sex w/shitty partners and related baggage

 

 


End file.
